


Darling/Dad/Die

by friends_call_me_wobbly_hands



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I mean, Kinda?, Poetry, Sad everyone, by the way, cheesy sofia, delta is one love, except sofia, for delta, i mean maybe he made it through, it sat in my foulder for long enough, ok i just wanted to post this cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends_call_me_wobbly_hands/pseuds/friends_call_me_wobbly_hands
Summary: Just a poem about the last living moments of Subject Delta from the viewpoints of all three people who were there.Sometimes you get to say just a few words; sometimes it is enough to make yourself heard.





	Darling/Dad/Die

I

 

_Darling,_

So sorry, I’m so sorry

I wasn’t here for long

I left you only memories

I left you all alone

I haven’t seen you grow,

I didn’t know your dreams,

I wasn’t here to let you know

Life isn’t what it seems

But we can make it up,

So much time yet to spend

Together

We can still get up

And watch that first sunset

Oh, tell me what you think of,

The names of all your friends

And let this end be one of

Most happy happyends

 

I never, ever, ever knew

You would be such a big girl

What sad sad eyes you have

Darling

You know, we still can make it through,

It almost doesn’t hurt

Don’t mourn me yet, don’t cry,

Darling

I won’t stand if you cry,

Darling

_We’re finally together_

 II

_Dad,_

I’m sorry I was out there,

I couldn’t help you out

For all these years you were

The one I thought about

But all this time is lost

Why did you die, oh, Dad

I thought to save you at all costs

But I was to be saved

And I won’t make it up,

And all I can is sit here

Together

Dad, wake up

Don’t leave me all alone here

You wouldn’t give up, right?

Just look, the sun now sets

Why did this story have to end?

And - why the rapture ends?

 

I never, ever, ever knew

We had so little time

What happy eyes you have

Dad

Oh, tell me please you’ll make it through,

I’ll fall for every lie

I promise I won’t cry,

Dad

Cause still we are together,

Dad

_We’re finally together_

III

 

_Bustards,_

I hate you both, you know,

You'll never make me cry.

I hate you so much, so

Just die.

 

_Yours,_

_Sophia Lamb_


End file.
